The present invention relates to attic windows pivotally supported in a casing mounted in a slanted roof including means for automatically actuating the window to a predetermined open position. The mounting arrangement for the window panel includes a moving rib which is moveable relative to a guide rib which in turn is pivoted relative to a shaft running parallel to the upper cross frame of the casing and including a pretensioned spring for pivoting the panel having a longitudinal axis parallel to the cross frame.
Attic windows of this general type are not new per se. A typical prior window assembly is shown in German Published Application No. 2,734,612. In this prior known attic window assembly, the guide rib is pivotally supported on a shaft in relation to the casing and the actuating spring is a torsion spring arranged inside the guide rib circumscribing the shaft. The spring is pretensioned to produce a limited pivotal movement of the guide rib relative to the shaft. Rotation of the shaft relative to the casing is prevented in this stage in order to produce a corresponding pivoting movement of the panel. The degree of this pivoting movement, and consequently the automatic pivotal opening of the attic window is limited by stops on the guide rib. For a given roof incliniation, the stops are oriented and arranged in such a way that the panel assumes a horizontal position after it is released from a closed position. In practice, however, roof inclinations vary between 30.degree. and 60.degree.. In this prior known attic window assembly, the automatic angular pivotal movement of the panel cannot be adapted by simple means to different roof inclinations in such a manner that the panel always assumes a generally horizontal position after release. Accordingly, this window is not suited for easy adaption to different roof inclinations.
In accordance with another prior tiltable attic window arrangement shown in German Pat. No. 1,939,350, scissor links are utilized to pivot a retaining frame which holds the window sash near the longitudinal side edges of a fixed casing. The scissor link mounts at its end an angle lever stop having several anchoring positions for an accompanying pull cord incorporating a weight balancing device with a tension spring. The maximum opening angle is varied or changed through the weight balancing arrangement. However, since the arrangement is rather complicated, accurate positioning of the retaining frame and sash is difficult and requires manipulation or adjustment of various mechanisms.
German Pat. No. 2,556,575 shows an attic window with a window casement which is automatically pivoted to an open position by two gas pressure springs after the window is released. The assembly is adaptable to different roof inclinations by adjusting the pivot points of the gas pressure springs thereby to vary the opening pressure. This also is a rather complicated assembly and in order to mount the window for automatic pivoting and lateral movement, the window assembly has an intermediate frame in addition to the casing of the panel. The gas pressure springs arranged near the longitudinal frames pivot the intermediate frame in relation to the casing while the panel may be moved laterally in relation to the intermediate frame. If the intermediate frame is eliminated as is the case in accordance with the present invention then pivoting of the gas pressure springs near the longitudinal frames is also eliminated.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in window assemblies of the above type, incorporating automatic actuator having easily manipulated adjustment means for selectively varying the degree of automatic opening of the panel without utilizing tools and complicated adjustment operations. In this manner the assembly is easily adjusted for a variety of roof inclinations and the panel always assumes a horizontal position after release to produce satisfactory airing and ventilation and also prevent ingress or penetration of rain and snow under normal conditions.
To this end the attic window assembly of the present invention comprises a panel pivotably mounted to a casement installed in the roof sheathing wherein the pivot support for the panel also permits lateral movement for installation and removal of the panel when desired or necessary. The mounting for the panel includes a first rib supported adjacent the rear edge of the panel by bearing means to a second guide rib pivotally mounted on a shaft secured to hinge means connected to the upper cross frame of the casing. The actuating mechanism includes a pretensioned spring arranged with its longitudinal axis parallel to the cross frame and a linkage mechanism connecting the ends of the spring to the guide rib. In the principal embodiment the linkage includes an actuating lever and at least one end of the spring is connected between the ends of the actuating lever which has one end hinged at a fixed pivot to the casing and its opposite end is pivotally and movably supported in a guide parallel to the spring longitudinal axis whereby movement of this end of the actuating lever produces a pivoting of the guide rib around the shaft. By this arrangement, displacement of the tension spring affects through the linkage mechanism pivotal movement of the guide rib relative to the shaft and in turn, pivotal movement of the first rib secured to the panel. In order to selectively vary automatic pivotal movement of the panel to a horizontal open position for various or different roof inclinations, the guide may be adjusted or fixed at different distances relative to the guide rib.
In another alternate embodiment, a compression or tension spring with at least one movable spring end likewise engages between the ends of an actuating lever but this actuating lever has one end hinged at a fixed pivot to the guide rib and the other end is movably supported in a guide movable relative to the casing and parallel to the spring longitudinal axis whereby the guide can now be fixed at a different distance relative to the casing.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, there is provided a comparatively simple and effective means for selectively varying the pivotal movement of the guide and thereby the panel so that one actuating mechanism is suitable for use on roofs having different inclinations. This means consists of a ratchet-detent stop mechanism or click-stop device having a pivotal pawl which may be selectively positioned in a variety of locking positions of a catch element secured to the guide rib. The pawl may be selectively positioned in a given locking position simply by pivoting the panel relative to the casing. For example, assume the actuating mechanism is set for a roof having an inclination of 30.degree. wherein the pawl engages in a first latch or locking position to effect automatic opening of the panel to a horizontal position. Now if it is desired to adjust the actuating mechanism for automatic opening of the panel to a horizontal position for a 60.degree. roof inclination, the panel is simply pivoted manually beyond the first fully open position whereby the pawl releases from its locking position, traverses the detents and automatically seats in a new locking position for 60.degree. inclination. If desired the different latch positions may be marked to facilitate positioning of the pawl in the desired locking position.
It is advantageous for an opening device which operates faultlessly in relation to the guide rib and the panel to utilize two actuating levers each provided with a guide, arranged at a certain distance from each other and the compression or tension spring is located between the two actuating levers whereby each of the spring ends is hinged to one of the actuating levers.
The actuating mechanism of the present invention is adapated for use in attic window assemblies in applications where the roof inclination may vary between 30.degree. and 60.degree.. If desired, the setting for a given roof inclination can be made at the assembly location before installation of the attic window without any elaborate adjusting manipulations and without tools. On the other hand in accordance with the present invention, a new setting may be made without difficulty and the setting is not limited to a horizontal position.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, in order to adjust the final open position of the panel, it is only necessary to raise the panel once past the position whereby the tension spring automatically pivots the panel when it is relaxed to the desired position. The guide is then fixed at a certain distance to the guide rib and this fixed distance is maintained even after closing the window. Each release of the panel, relaxing of the tension spring automatically produces opening of the attic window to the desired preset selected position.
If desired, the connection between the actuating lever and the casing can be completely loosened with few manipulations so that the panel can be tilted fully upwardly if this should be desirable for access to the roof.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an attic window assembly of relatively simplified construction which incorporates mechanism for automatically raising the window to a preset horizontal position upon release of the window from the casing.
A further object to the present invention is to provide actuating mechanism which can be easily adjusted without difficulty or use of tools to effect pivotal movement of the panel automatically to a variety of positions so that a single actuating assembly may be utilized in roof installations having variable pitch inclinations of, for example, between 30.degree. and 60.degree..
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a combined pivot and actuating mechanism where the panel assembly can be pivoted manually beyond the preselected position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an attic window assembly which is of comparatively simplified construction which can be manufactured and installed economically and is fully effective and reliable in operation even over an extended period of use.